


Golden Threads

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I can't save the world right now because I'm trying to sort out my love-life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Threads

Agent Romanoff was exactly where he had thought she would be; standing half-hidden in the shadows on the balcony that over looked the archery training room. Peering over the edge, Harry could see Agent Barton firing shots at the hardest targets in there. Personally, he didn't understand why Hawkeye bothered to practise at all, it just looked like a waste of good arrows, but Clint was still getting over being controlled by Loki, so if training helped him feel better then Harry wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Agent Potter," Natasha greeted, turning slightly to face him as he walked over. Her face remained expressionless even as Harry kissed her hand in greeting. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary getting checked out?"

"Broke out," he shrugged casually, leaning against the railing in a deceivingly relaxed pose. "I decided I'd much rather talk to you."

"I'm flattered," she said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him. "What are you really doing here?"

"We never finished our conversation earlier," he reminded her, smiling charmingly back at her.

She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "I don't remember being part of any conversation."

"True," Harry smirked. "There wasn't much talking involved."

"Or any at all," Natasha replied. "If I remember correctly, you kissed me and then ran off without a word."

"The ship had just exploded!" He protested, straightening up. "What did you want me to do? Tell Fury that, 'sorry, I can't save the world right now because I'm trying to sort of my love-life'? Yeah, that would have gone over well."

"Don't do it again," she ignored his protest, the warning clear in her voice even as her lips twitched at the thought of Harry talking to Fury like that; a scene that was far too easy to imagine considering how they already acted around each other.

"Deal," Harry agreed immediately. "Now I just have to stop Clint from killing me and I can take you out to dinner."

"When did I agree to go to dinner?" Natasha asked, interrupting his to-do list.

Harry grinned mischievously at her. "When you agreed to go out with me of course."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "And why, pray tell, would Barton be trying to kill you?"

"To protect your honour," he gave her a wide-eyed stare as if surprised that she didn't already know that. "I'm prepared for the big brother 'hurt-her-and-die' speech, only worse considering what we do as a job."

"I don't need Clint to do that," she informed him. "I can look after myself, I'm a big girl. And if you hurt me then they'll never find your body."

"Are you planning on killing me once you're done with me?" he asked, referring to the spider that she had been names after; notoriously known for eating her partners once she was done with them.

She smirked, her eyes portraying her amusement. "I just might be."

He stepped forward so that they were just a couple of inches away from each other. "I can think of worse ways of dying," he murmured, his breath mingling with hers as he spoke.

She tilted her head up so that she could look him in the eye, even though that it meant their lips were even closer together. He raised an eyebrow at her in a silent challenge, daring her with his eyes. Natasha, never one to back down from a challenge, closed the small distance between them, catching him in a fierce kiss.

Harry grinned against her lips, wrapping one of his hands in her hair while the other one held onto her waist, making sure she couldn't escape him again. It might be a different universe with different rules and magic, but a Potter could always be relied on to get his redhead.


End file.
